Recently, with the development of digital technologies, various electronic devices have been released to the market, which can perform communication and personal information processing while being carried. For example, mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), electronic organizers, smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PC), and the like. The electronic device is equipped with various functions, such as, a voice call, transmission of a message such as Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS), and the like, a video call, an electronic organizer, photographing, transmission/reception of e-mails, reproduction of broadcasting programs, Internet, reproduction of music, scheduling, Social Networking Service (SNS), a messenger, a dictionary, a game, and the like.
Also, as a type of electronic device, a wearable device has been developed that can be used by being directly worn on a body part. For example, the wearable device may be provided in various forms that may be detachable from a body part or clothes, such as a Head-Mounted Display (HMD), smart glasses, a smartwatch or wristband, a contact lens-type device, a ring-type device, a shoe-type device, a clothes-type device, a purse-type device, and the like. The wearable device can be used by being connected with an electronic device.